We Buy a GameCube
We Buy a GameCube is the fifth episode of the first season of Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds. In the episode, Sandy buys a GameCube, which gets stolen. The suspects are Spongebob, Patrick, Amy (because she's a dieheart Paper Mario fan), Sonic (he doesn't like Nintendo), and Knuckles (he likes Resident Evil 4). Transcript and Sonic are watching Sonic Boom Sonic: Like me and my friend's updated look? *smiling* Spongebob: Why is everyone covered in bandages? Sonic: Because we look cool. Spongebob: That just makes you look like you're covered in scratches..... Sonic: So? Spongebob: *changes to The Simpsons* Hey, look, it's The Simpsons. Sonic: Last time I watched this was since I was six. I stopped because I learned about South Park. gets a call Spongebob: *picks up phone* Yello? Sandy: Hi Spongebob, I got a GameCube, I got some games for it, wanna come over? Sonic: *right behind Sandy* So I've heard you got a Nintendo console? WELL SEGA IS BETTER! Sandy: Really? SEGA DOESN'T MAKE THEIR OWN CONSOLES ANYMORE! Sonic: *to self* Crap.... Spongebob: IIIIII'M READY! *runs towards Sandy's house* Amy: *runs up behind Spongebob* Heard she's got Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. I LOVE PAPER MARIO! *to self* But not as much as Sonic. Spongebob: I'M PLAYING SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE FIRST! *tugs on the brown bandages Amy wears on Sonic Boom, and the gold colored bracelet fell off, too* Amy: AH! MY BANDAGES AND MY BRACELET! *Stops and tries to tie bandages back on, giving Spongebob time to get farther* runs right by Spongebob Patrick: Hi Spongebob! Spongebob: Hey Patrick! Wanna play Super Smash Bros. Melee on the GameCube with me? Patrick: OH DO I!? Amy: *catches up* I'm lucky I have Nikes! trips her Amy: *Trips* AH! and Patrick high five Knuckles: *comes up and punches Patrick* I'M PLAYING RESIDENT EVIL 4 FIRST!!! Patrick: *falls* AHHHHH! Spongebob: PATRICK! arrives at Sandy's door Spongebob: *enters treedome* Hi San- Sandy: The GameCube got stolen. Spongebob: WAIT, WAAAAHHHHT! Knuckles, and Amy walk in Amy: WHERE'S PAPER MARIO!? Spongebob: The GameCube was stolen. Amy: NOOOOO! *faceplants on ground and starts crying* Sandy: Don't worry, we'll find out who did this. Right now, we're ALL suspects. Spongebob and Patrick wanted to play Smash Bros. Amy wanted to play Paper Mario. Knuckles wanted to play Resident Evil. Sonic..... just doesn't like Nintendo overall. And there's these huge footprints, and ashes. So we've got to know who did this. Also this eliminates me because I didn't steal my own GameCube. Amy: *crying* BLAME SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK! THEY STOPPED ME FROM PLAYING PAPER MARIO! Sandy: That eliminates Amy, Spongebob, and Patrick. So Sonic and Knuckles are le- is seen running out Patrick: HE STOLE IT GET EM! Sandy: WAIT, THERE'S ASHES SO IT MUST'VE BLO- but Sonic ran out Spongebob: *jumps on Knuckles back* I'M. NOT LETTING. YOU. GO! NOTHING WILL STOP ME! Knuckles: *punches Spongebob* falls and lands on Amy Amy: Grrrrrrr.... STOP STOPPING ME FROM PLAYING PAPER MARIO! *smashes Spongebob with the hammer* Spongebob: OW! throws the hammer at Knuckles, making him fall walks up to Knuckles Patrick: ALL RIGHT WHERE'S THE GAMECUBE! Knuckles: I DIDN'T STEAL IT, I RAN OUT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE THINKING IT WAS ME! Sandy: *running up* WAIT, YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH! THE GAMECUBE MUST'VE BLOWN UP, THERE'S ASHES AND EVERYTHING! Everyone: OOOOHHHHHHH. Spongebob: But who must've blown it up? Everyone: hmmmmmm.... French narrator: Meanwhile..... Dr. Eggman: BLOWING UP SANDY'S GAMECUBE WAS MY BEST PRANK YET! Credits: Soisoisoisoisou Trivia *This episode revealed that Sonic and his friends have their same appearence as they did in Sonic Boom *The Simpsons and South Park was referenced along with games realeased on the GameCube *This is the first appearence of Dr. Eggman *Sonic is shown that he doesn't like Nintendo *Amy is shown to be a Paper Mario fan and wears Nikes *this is Knuckles first appearence since the pilot episode *This episode was hinted in the end of When Good Pranks Go Bad Part 2 Category:Soisoisoisoisoisou Category:Sonic and SpongeBob: Clash Worlds Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Temmie Central Category:2017 Category:Transcripts Category:Luis TV